Across The Sea
by Albinokittens300
Summary: Tina and Queenie arrive across the sea in Paris. While Tina and Newt reunite, Queenie can't stop thinking about what she left back in New York. Even if only for a while. Request from DA, Newtina, Jacob x Queenie.


**A/N: Hey, everyone. So...yea. First Fantastic Beast writing. This was a request for a friend on DA, so...here it is. As per usual, I personally dislike it a lot. But it is my first time writing these characters. In that regard, please do cut me some slack?**

 **I want to continue this maybe, or even more so, edit it to improve it. Any kind suggestions or ideas would be lovely. And for clarity, I am using some of MY personal predications for Crimes of Grindelwald, so know that if you asking why Tina and Queenie are in Paris. That's just where I think they are going to end up I think they are going to end up in the next movie.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Newt!" Tina exclaimed. Gripping her wrist tightly, her sister dragged her and their one luggage bag along with her onto the French Ministry's marble floor.

 _It's him! I can't believe it...really, it's been so long since Newt was in New York. Will he recognize me?_ Her thoughts were colored with excitement, relief and a touch of nerves. It was as one would think someone would feel after six months of getting to know someone through letters. Despite the hidden anxiety, Tina continued to rush to where Newt stood in the middle of the room.

He reacted to her second call of her name, turning with a curious look that broke out into one of his rare, genuine smiles just as they came to stand in front of him. To Queenies surprise, Tina let go of her hand to wrap her arms around Newt as he did the same. Even during the small time she had know him, Queenie had never pinned Newt as the type to offer physical affection so openly. His demeanor seemed to shy for something like that. But he appeared uncharacteristically calm around her. Unafraid as he usually was with other people.

For a few seconds, their thoughts were all jumbled. Tangled and far to loud to be understood. But Queenie felt their joy and eagerness to catch up in person. There was also relief, especially from Newt. He had evidently been building up worry about her dear sister. His first clear thought when he calmed, when they settled and loosened their grip slightly was something along the line of _thank Merlin she safe. Perfectly safe._

They stayed embraced like that for a long time. Far longer then Queenie thinks they would like to admit.

Something about this didn't feel right, though. Not to her. Despite being thrilled to see Newt, and thrilled for her sister being able to see her sweetheart(even if her serious sister would refuse to admit that fact), Queenie seemed to be the only one who noticed what was missing. Or rather, who. Jacob was across the ocean still- it was night there. He was likely closing up the bakery for the day. Wondering where she was.

Her heart clenched in just a bit of despair. Made worse when Newt and Tina began stumbling through an awkward, but heartfelt and sweet conversation about missing one another. Being glad to see each other again. Neither one pulled their body further away than arms distance. After Jacob was obliviated, Queenie had been much worse than this. Nearly inconsolable at what she lost. Jacob and her...there had been something there. Something about him that Queenie knew very well she would never find again. Or be truly happy without. It had been some odd stroke of luck when she discovered his bakery.

In her defense, Queenie did try to stay away. Truly she did. But that resolve lasted roughly a week.

Since then, She was a regular at Kowalski Freshly Baked Goods. He was just as smitten with her, just as kind as when they met before. Tina found out in only a week, but luckily had a small bit of pity on her. Allowing it so long as he knew nothing about what had happened, or that he never learned about magic from her. With that tiny bit of freedom, Queenie commonly would go to the bakery just to talk with him. Even help him. Most of the time, she got around people noticing by going to visit at night. Just after, or before he closed for the day. He would always make her laugh, or warm her heart with some of his thoughts. It quickly became her most sought after part of the day. As well as the most painful, sometimes.

That painful part welled up now, watching Newt and Tina reacquaint themselves. They talked with shy smiles and animated voices. Not one of the other witches or wizards spared them a second look. Tina, she was sure, would be calling Newt much more than a friend by the end of this trip, Queenie knew. And this was fine- nothing was stopping them. They were laughing and overwhelmingly happy to see one another again. Queenie would never resent her sister, not for anything, but oh how she wished things were different. That she could be with Jacob like Tina was allowed to be with Newt.

It was so unfair to her. Why, when she found someone so one of a kind like Jacob, was she forced to give him up for something as stupid as him not having magic? What harm could them being happy together cause? Jacob would never tell another soul about magic- it was on his mind often throughout their time together with Newt. He'd vowed no one would know about the wonders he's seen, having learned why these secrets were hidden so well. Especially after hearing about the Credence from her sister and Newt.

At the very least he's happy. Maybe not like he was with them(she tries desperately not to think about how confused he is. Seemingly constantly searching for the small pieces of dreams he has that are almost as vivid as memories). Still, watching her sister and Newt, it brings back her longing to be with Jacob back in waves.

All the sudden, their conversation goes quiet as they struggle to come up with more to say without bearing their innermost thoughts.

 _Maybe she would like to do some sightseeing? I'd hate to drop them at their hotel and leave_...Newt worries.

Tina thinks _this is all so different than New York. All the new sights...no, Newt has plenty of other things to do_.

"Why don't we all go and explore Paris?" Queenie suggest. Thinking for a second, if he were here, Jacob would surely share a knowing smile with her. As her sister and friend agree, she tries to not think about how much he'd love all of this. Reminding herself to write him a letter once they get


End file.
